ThreeSided Circle
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: They were a threesided circle, the Sun, the Moon and the Night. . They are perfect together, flawed seperated. Treize, Zechs and Wufei. The Knight, the Prince and the Dragon. A collection of drabbles and oneshots from various communities.


**Sun and Moon**

**Themes:** #24 – Hair, #43 – Contrast, #82 – Setting Sun  
**Genres:** Romance/Introspection  
**Claim:** Treize/Zechs/Wufei  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Words: **645  
**Summary: **"They are the Sun and the Moon to my endless night." Wufei muses.

* * *

Wufei laid awake, sandwiched between his two lovers, listening to the low, even sound of their breaths. Treize's arms were wrapped around his waist, and Zechs was sprawled over the both of them.

'They are,' he mused, 'the Sun and the Moon to my endless night.' And it was true.

Treize was a brightly shining star, showering the Earth with his quiet passion for humanity. Toying short strand of tousled ginger-gold hair, Wufei smiled. Their hair seemed to be their most distinctive and revealing trait. Treize's reddish-gold mirrored the sunset, a dying phoenix waiting to be reborn.

Treize shifted slightly in his sleep, pulling Wufei closer to him and stroking Zechs' arm slightly. Wufei burrowed himself closer, listening to Treize's steady heartbeat.

'Zechs,' Wufei decided, 'is the full moon.'

Understanding and enduring, Zechs had accepted Wufei into their relationship with a quiet grace. Wufei felt honoured to be deemed worthy of his acceptance.

Fingering a strand of long, platinum blond hair, Wufei pondered that Zechs' luminous hair reflected his personality. Regally beautiful and elegant, Zechs was the Moon. His paleness and slenderness made many dismiss him as non-threatening. A smirk crossed Wufei's face as he remembered the last time he saw Zechs fought. Many people are fools.

'Also,' he contemplated, stroking Zechs' locks, 'his usual coldly polite demeanour made him seem as unreachable as the moon.'

Zechs stirred at his touch, leaning towards Wufei, wrapping his arms around his torso. Blinking open sleep-fogged eyes, he yawned. Behind him, Treize woke up slowly, turning azure eyes towards Wufei,

"Dragon? Why are you still awake?"

Wufei shook his head slightly, basking in the slight embrace, "I was just thinking…"

Zechs raised a slim brow, "Oh? What about?"

Wufei smiled, "About how the both of you are my Sun and Moon."

Treize laughed softly, placing a kiss on Wufei's forehead, "If I'm the Sun and Zechs the moon… Wufei, you must be the fascinating, mysterious and beautiful Night."

Wufei frowned, shaking his head, "There is nothing fascinating or beautiful about Night, Treize."

Zechs toyed with a lock of silky black hair, "Of course there is. Night is a beautiful, fiery warrior with the brilliant intellect of a scholar. _I_ find him beautiful."

Wufei blushed, opening his mouth to protests. However, Treize spoke at the moment, placing a finger on his lips, "Dragon… Night has so many sides to him and the Sun loves discovering all of them. He could never stop being fascinated by the Night."

Wufei blushed brighter from the description. His lovers had never been free with praise, and they would not praise lightly, for their honour would not allow them to do so. He smiled slightly,

"Treize is the shining, passionate sun. So beautiful and untouchable to mere mortals."

Zechs laughed, stalling Treize's protests with a long-fingered hand,

"Definitely, Wufei. And in the past, people worshipped the Sun much like how they worship you today, Treize."

The ginger-haired man raised a brow, pushing Zechs' hand away from his mouth,

"Then you must be the mystifying, unreachable moon, my dear Zechs. Glowing softly with your inner beauty in the night, much like your  
hair."

Wufei nodded in silent agreement, then spoke, eyes sad,

"The setting sun, the moon and the night exist together only in a brief moment during dusk. A single, fleeting moment during the whole day."

"Then we must savour the moment as much as we can, then." Zechs' voice was barely above a whisper.

Treize nodded, pulling the two younger men closer to himself. He buried his face in familiar, platinum blond hair, inhaling the slightly musky scent that is purely Zechs. Zechs cradled Wufei n his arms, face in the crook of Treize's shoulder. Sandwiched between his two lovers once more, Wufei listened to their strong heartbeat as his eyes slowly shut.

Safe in the arms of his enemies, Wufei fell asleep.

_Owari_


End file.
